


endeavour morse is a dumbass

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morse is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: Morse is so stupid sometimes, but it's okay because Jakes loves him regardless. Plotless fluff, with smooches.





	endeavour morse is a dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my folder of prompts and felt a strange power calling me towards fluff tonight... like i swear I am writing my other multi-chapter things they're just taking forever and im impatient so? enjoy? this is plotless but i thought it was funny

Jakes watched as Morse sped from one end of his bedsit to the other, pacing the floor as he haphazardly buttoned his jacket. He couldn’t help but grin from his spot on the bed, buried under Morse’s threadbare blankets and very little else. Good thing the lingering warmth from Morse’s body kept the bed from being too cold. 

Any other day and Jakes would be up and about at the crack of dawn with him, brewing the coffee and stopping Morse’s tea from steeping too long. Morse would leave the shower running so he could jump in after and they’d be near enough ready for work on time. Today though, Jakes had the luxury of a lie in, whilst Morse had to head into the station, Bright’s orders. Some meeting or other, Jakes honestly couldn’t recall at the moment, brain too full of sleep to think of much more than the way Morse’s hair was curling, despite his repeated attempts to flatten it. 

A soft laugh escaped him as Morse made one last half hearted go of it, which caught his attention. 

“Very helpful Pete,” he muttered, shoving the comb back on the sideboard. Jakes smirked and then stretched.

“I’ve told you,” he mumbled through a yawn. “Put something in it for once.” Morse snorts. 

“And look like you? No thanks.” The words, however harsh, are said with a smile. Still, Jakes shoved his middle finger in Morse’s general direction in retaliation. Morse laughed properly then. He cast one last look at himself in the mirror and shrugged, feet already heading for the kitchenette. He crammed the somewhat dubious remains of a slice of toast in his mouth (he definitely hadn’t made that this morning, so god knows how long it had been left under the teatowel) and then threw back the last dregs of his tea. As grim as it may have been, Jakes supposed it was an improvement on the Morse who, four months ago, thought a digestive biscuit at midday constituted a healthy breakfast. 

His meal apparently over, Morse did one last glance down at himself, patting his pockets. Then he nodded to himself, and threw Jakes a look. 

“Right, I’m off; back around four?” Jakes nodded back, too busy yawning again to respond. Just as Morse got to the door though, he realised something.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Morse spun around, hand still on the door handle and his eyebrows pinched. Jakes watched his brain tick over, and rolled his eyes. For a genius Morse was bleeding stupid sometimes. Just as he raised an arm to point, Morse dashed across the room, bent down and planted a kiss on his lips. Not even a good kiss, it was a sloppy smacker to the side of his mouth, that tasted like cold tea and toothpaste. Never one to refuse a kiss though, Jakes lent into it, letting his arm curl around into Morse’s hair (undoing what little success he had had flattening it). 

Morse pulled back, a wonky grin on his face. Jakes couldn’t help it, he laughed. Right in his face. Morse’s face fell a little as Jakes managed to bite his lip, hand falling to point at Morse’s feet. 

“I meant your shoes, you daft beggar.” 

They both looked down, to find that indeed, Morse was shoeless. Two odd socks, one of which was definitely Jakes’, stared back at them. Morse wiggled his toes. 

“Ah. Yes.” He stared at his feet a while longer, ears turning more than a little pink. “Might help to… put those on.” He lifted his head and Jakes could see the stretch of pink ran across his nose. Jakes’ face softened. He leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose. 

“You’re gonna be late, constable.” 

Morse huffed, then leant forward to sneak another kiss. 

“Put your shoes on Morse,” he said, muffled by Morse’s lips on his. Morse grazed his teeth along Jakes’ lower lip. Jakes tried for forceful.

“Morse.” 

A hand came up, and Jakes found himself being pushed back into the mattress. Morse pulled back just long enough for Jakes to give him a stern look. 

“Endeavour Morse, you have work-” he found himself cut off, this time by Mose’s tongue mapping it’s way around his mouth, and decided to just give up. Morse could be a little late, he supposed. Bright could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> jakes is moronsexual okay


End file.
